ABC Oneshots of Leo and Olivia
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: Okay new story with Olivia and Leo. Covers most themes more or less. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New series of one shots! I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia**

A is for Apples

Olivia Collins hated apples.

Oh before she had come to camp, she ate apples almost every other day. But when she came to camp, everything had gone all wrong.

So at the beginning of her first year at camp, she had been walking in the forest to get a grip on reality. She liked camp and her siblings. Her parent she could deal with. But it was that stupid Valdez that she couldn't stand. So while she was walking, an apple had hit her.

Olivia cursed and looked around to see who had thrown it. After looking up a tree, she saw him sitting there, holding a bag of apples.

"Valdez, I'm going to give you three seconds to get down here."

"What's that Olivia? Don't you like apples?"

"One, two, three! Valdez, get down here!"

"Fine Miss Pushy." Leo jumped down the tree and walked over to her.

"Much better, now what was with the apples?"

"I heard that you liked them so I brought some."

How did he know that? And if he brought them for me then I won't take them.

"I don't know where you got your sources from but I hate them."

And with that Olivia left Leo standing in the woods.

**That was a bit short but that's all I could come up with. Oh well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's more me! Well here's the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia.**

B is for Beaches

She wasn't jealous was she? Really, it's just that her best friend and cousin had just been married to Austin Beacon, son of Apollo. Julie Mullet or now Beacon had been married on the exact same beach in Florida that Olivia was walking on.

The waves crashed around her feet, trying to drag her into the ocean. Neptune must be letting off steam because of his daughter being married. Of course it had been his only demigod daughter in a while. Or that a daughter of Pluto was in his territory. Pluto was shaking the earth to warn Olivia that she shouldn't go in too far or Neptune would kill her. Jupiter had clouds overhead, perhaps to watch this all go down.

'Dad, I'm not stupid. I know he'll kill me if I go further.' she thought angrily.

Why was she feeling like this? It's not like she wanted him as a husband. She actually hated Austin. He was arrogant, rude, and a player. She actually detested all Apollo kids except Will Solace and Melody Odell. Will was the one who had been an important information provider. Melody was kinder than her siblings and the most mature. Which was odd as she was thirteen.

Maybe it was that she felt old. She was 26 and still single. Well Leo Valdez had his eye on her for a while but it turned out to be nothing. She hated him.

Hazel and Frank had married a year ago and she was expecting their first child. Nico had married two months ago to Kate, another child of Apollo. Great, she was losing her family to Apollo. She wished that she could curl up and cry.

Now thinking about this, she wished that she could be married. Well her happy ending won't happen soon. What was it that Aphrodite said to her at the Amphitheater?

"It was to show true love, dear."

"Lady Aphrodite I don't love Leo Valdez."

"Just look deep down dear."

Well she's looking deep down and found nothing. Wait there's a tiny bit of fondness for the son of Vulcan. Great, now she's gone all mushy. She fell down and started to cry and cry until all the pain had left.

**This was much sadder than the first one. Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you guys are probably tired of me but I can't help it! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia.**

C is for Cold

Olivia Collins loved the cold.

Leo Valdez hated it.

That's probably why she loved it so much. Because he hated it. That and she was Pluto's daughter. Wasn't it always cold in the Underworld?

That's why when the snow had settled over Camp Half-Blood, she had run outside and had snowball fights with Julie an the other campers.

So Olivia wasn't trying to hit him. It was an accident. She had been aiming a fairly large snowball at Julie and accidentally hit Leo in the mouth. While he had been talking. So he ended up with a face full of snow.

'Uh oh. I'm in trouble.' she thought while trying not to laugh.

She ran and hid in her cabin hoping he wouldn't find her and to laugh. Luckily he blamed it on Julie and not her.

She hoped someone had recorded that moment. Hmm maybe the Stolls had filmed it...

~~~  
><strong>Short but hey you can't always have long one shots. They get boring! So I am writing D and I'm doing a commentary on Jo Bekke and both her Hunger Games and Harry Potter stories. I'm going to be brain exploded but I will work through it, hopefully. <strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS! WISH ME LUCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

D is for Dead

Olivia Collins felt dead.

She was laying on her couch and staring at the air. She had broken her lower leg earlier because she fell out of a tree. Thanks Jupiter. So she had to rest for two weeks. That's just great. Olivia hadn't called Hazel or Nico because she didn't want to be babied. Hazel would overreact and Nico would insist that they help her. She's 26, she could take care of herself.

Who to call for some fun? Not Julie, she would get Hazel or Nico. Totally not Leo, why did she have his number anyway? Oh yeah because he stole her phone at Camp. She had freaked out over that. Okay maybe she wouldn't call anyone.

Ugh it's so hard to move. She felt lazy. Maybe depression had kicked in. Maybe it'll be over in a few days. Maybe she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door.

She groaned, sat up, grabbed her crutches, and hopped toward the door. She opened it and saw Hazel, Nico, Frank, and sadly Leo.

"Happy Birthday!"

Dang it how could she forget about her birthday?

**Okay it's short but oh well. **

**HAPPY EASTER,  
>Peace Love Owls.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this one's kind of short and weird but c'est la vie (that's life in French). Oh wait I need help (SEE BELOW)**

E is for Eggs

Leo hated eggs.

It was the sliminess of them. It felt like they slid down his throat and he hated that feeling. Really food isn't supposed to slide down your throat, it's supposed to go down your throat. The only thing they were good for was to hunt for and he didn't celebrate the holiday.

Olivia loved eggs

She liked the smell of them. Also she loved the taste of them with cheese and pepper. They're delicious.

That's why Olivia and Leo had an argument over eggs. Apparently they had gotten to the topic of eggs and had stated their opinions on them. It took forever to make them stop. Hazel said that they argued over the most stupid things.

Everyone agreed with her.

**I'm sorry but there are so many things you can do for E. Oh well its Easter related. Love you guys and your reviews! (Hint, hint!) :)**

**Okay so after a bunch of thinking and watching videos on YouTube, I decided to do a story where Olivia and the gang are thrown into the Hunger Games arena for the 73rd Hunger Games! So I thought out all of the characters and here are the tributes:**

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase**

**Nico diAngelo Thalia Grace**

**Jason Grace Piper McLean**

**Frank Zhang Hazel Levesque**

**Leo Valdez Olivia Collins**

**Octavian Julie Mullet**

**Will Solace Nyssa**

**Jake Mason Reyna**

**Dakota Gwen**

**Mitchell Kayla**

**Travis Stoll Katie Gardener**

**Connor Stoll Lou Ellen**

**So I need the Districts for each of them. And they are paired just because that's the way I thought of them. I may have used Fan Fiction to help me find some of the characters. :3 So help me out people! I need some Districts for these poor tributes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short one is here! But you guys love this right?**

F is for Fire

Olivia was terrified of fire.

Well wasn't she the ice? The coldness of Hades was in her blood. It ran right through her veins. It was a part of her. And when the ice is near fire, it melts.

She had a fear of being burned alive. The idea made her cringe. So she spent her life away from fire.

When she had met Leo, she tried not to freak out. She tried to get close to him in case he started to burn the camp.

But it seemed like the ice was being thrown at the fire. And what was the point of trying to fight it?

The point was to try to keep her life out of the fire.

**So this was slightly better than the last one. Hey at least it's not about eggs. Mental note: cross off funny off the list of what am I. Okay so love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay G is here! *SLIGHT APPLAUSE AND COUGHING* Okay I know I am annoying but deal with it!**

G is for Grapes

A grape hit Leo Valdez's head.

He turned around to find the culprit but no one was there.

Another grape hit his back.

Now Leo was paying attention, waiting for the culprit. Wait why would the culprit show themselves?

Then a whole bunch of grapes were thrown at him. He tried to run from the grapes but they were still being thrown at him. When he didn't feel a grape, he turned around and found Olivia standing there laughing.

Leo picked up the grapes and started throwing them at her.

It turned into the Ultimate Grape War to be remembered for years afterwards.

**Not my best work but it's childish. Or full of fun. Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. Love y'all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's me. Here's H! **

H is for Hatred.

Olivia didn't like hatred.

Hatred felt like cold seeping into her bones. She saw hatred toward Leo Valdez. Hatred was a intense feeling that turned up around every corner. It gave her a rush and a feel to life. It was interesting, unique, and perfect every time.

Okay scratch out the first sentence.

Olivia loved hatred.

Maybe that's why people told her that she had misandry. But she didn't hate all guys just Leo. Maybe she had a semi misandry. Yeah that sounds good.

Everyone says she's bipolar. Sometimes she's social and loud then she's anti-social and cruel. But she's not bipolar. She's always happy right? TELL HER SHE'S RIGHT! Okay next issue.

Once someone told her she was sadistic. Well pain is funny. Maybe she should see at least a therapist. Time to go see Apollo, again.

**Just to say something, misandry is where woman have an hatred towards men and boys. So what do you think is her problem? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah here's this chapter. Not updating for ten days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Ice<strong>

"It's hot out here!"

"Don't complain Olivia."

"It's hot out here!"

"Never mind then. Why are you outside if it's hot?"

"Can't I talk to my favorite cousin? We never talk."

"Yeah I'm supposed to believe that I'm your favorite."

"Okay Jason you got me. Nico and Hazel told me to go away and I don't know where Percy or Julie are at."

"Why me then?"

"Cause you're my cousin and I'm bored. That and we both know that it won't look awkward as I'm younger than you."

"Yeah Olivia, I have enough troubles on my own. I don't want to deal with you too."

"I am not trouble. I'm entertainment."

"Who's trouble?" Leo asked, carrying a piece of metal into the arena.

"Olivia, don't you agree, Leo?"

"Yep, now Jason can you help carry this to the forges? Nyssa needs it."

"Can't, sorry but maybe Olivia can help you. I've got to leave." Jason said, looking at the entrance. He quickly ran out the exit and down to the lake.

Olivia walked over to Leo.

"I'll help. But what's up with Jason?"

"Oh he's probably running from Reyna and Piper. He's got it. Now lift."

"You know, you could just ask your siblings to help." Olivia said, as they approached Hephaestus's cabin.

"They're busy."

"I know what you mean. Hazel and Nico told me to go away."

"Well thanks for helping."

"Welcome. Hey since you owe me one, why don't you come down to the arena since everyone is doing something? Please? I want to practice and no one will."

"Okay, I'll deliver this and meet you in the arena in like five minutes."

"Remember this is not a date!"

"Yeah cause sword fighting is a great date!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later:<p>

"Great you didn't bail on me. So let's start. Powers and magical weapons are allowed." Olivia said, stretching. She was wearing a Roman purple tank top and sweat pants.

Olivia picked up her sword and advanced toward Leo. Leo reacted by defending the sword with his own. Olivia jabbed at his hand and Leo aimed for her shoulder. Leo nicked her left shoulder, causing some blood to flow. She aimed for his chest and accidently caught his right shoulder in the process. Olivia noticed that she was bleeding and wiped some off of her arm. She summoned some skeletons and made a motion, telling them to move toward Leo. While Leo was trying to fight them off, Olivia knocked his sword out of his hand, grabbed it, and told the skeletons to retreat. Leo, realizing that he was weaponless, backed away from her. She put his sword behind his neck and pointed her sword at his throat. Leo smirked besides his situation. He turned to fire and Olivia, dropping her weapons on the ground, backed away. Leo grabbed both swords and repeated the action Olivia did to him a few moments ago.

"Okay you used my fear to your strength. I applaud you. But you can never compare to Jason. He's an amazing swordsman. You're only second best. You've always been haven't you? No one like little Leo Valdez. Comparing the son of Vulcan to the son of Jupiter, there's no question who is the best." Olivia smirked as Leo thought about her words.

"Shut up! Jason is my friend! And Olivia, I'm the one with the weapons here."

"Oh did I touch on a sore spot? Well let me push it even more."

"I could kill you. Just one little slit."

"But you won't kill the Death King's little daughter. She's too precious to have her blood spilled."

"Rot in Tartarus."

"I can't because Daddy wouldn't like that."

Leo put some pressure onto the sword. A mark appeared at Olivia's throat. She winced and tried to push Leo away.

"Not so tough now, huh Olivia?"

"Speak for yourself, you're the one hurting a thirteen year old." Olivia kicked Leo in a place where the sun doesn't shine. Leo fell down and let the swords fall on the ground with a clatter.

Olivia stood over Leo, smirking and holding her neck. After he finished his groaning, she held out her hand and helped him up.

"Well played Ms. Collins, using my fatal flaw to your advantage."

"Why thank you Mr. Valdez, you underestimated my abilities." Olivia said, glancing at the entrance and seeing some Aphrodite girls. She nudged Leo with her shoulder and nodded toward them. Leo grinned and nodded.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Leo asked, grinning.

"Yep, but remember Nico and Hazel can't know about this."

They heard the Aphrodite girls squeal from the other side of the arena.

"How's your neck?"

"The bleeding is stopping. See." Olivia removed her hand from her neck and there was a wound on her neck.

"Sorry about that, you made me angry."

"It's okay. I'm fine. So see you later?"

"Yep."

Olivia stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Leo's cheek. Leo started to smoke a little. Olivia held back a giggle as Leo turned to fire and grabbed a bucket that was full of ice water. She poured it on him, causing the fire to go out. Leo grinned guiltily as Olivia laughed her head off. She ruffled his hair and walked out of the arena past the giggling Aphrodite girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's I. See ya'll in ten days!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This is freaking long! 21 pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>J is for June<p>

"We got a new camper." Frank said as Hazel brought a girl about thirteen with black hair and green eyes into the Big House where an early June morning meeting was in progress.

"Well another brat to take care of." Mr. D snapped. The girl had a furious look on her face.

"I am not a brat!" she yelled.

"What is your name, child?" Chiron asked before Mr. D could turn her into a bunch of grapes.

"Olivia Collins but I do not see how it's any of your business."

"Well Olivia, have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

"Yes my mother taught me some of it before she... died."

"Well they, the gods, are real. You are offspring of one of them."

Olivia stared at Chiron and bursted out laughing. "Okay this is all some sort of prank, isn't it? Clever indeed but I want to go back to Texas."

"No Olivia, your home is here now."

"Well where here then?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood, home to many demigods, children of the gods."

"So you all," she began, gesturing to the cabin leaders, "are children of these 'gods', am I correct?"

"Yep, I'm a son of Poseidon, the sea god. My name's Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Jason Grace, son of the lord of the gods, Zeus/Jupiter."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares."

"Dakota Brew, son of Bacchus/Dionysus."

"Lou Ellen Rain, daughter of Hecate."

"Helen Real, daughter of Hebe."

" Terry Wilson son of Tyche."

"Riley Law, son of Nike."

"Reyna Alvarice, daughter of Bellona."

"Butch Nail, son of Iris."

"And the one sleeping is Clovis Pillow, son of Hypnos."

"And us, Frank Zhang, son of Mars/Ares and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades/Pluto."

"But wait if the gods are real, why haven't they shown who they are to people?" Olivia asked after they explained a history of the gods.

"Well foolish demigod, we neither have time for pesky mortals nor do we have time with annoying demigods, like your self."

"Chiron, Mr.D, we could help Olivia figure out who her parent is before they claim her. She could spend some time with each of us and we could try to figure out if she has any powers."

"Good idea, Annabeth. Now I'm off to see the nymphs, someone has spray-painted them again."

Connor and Travis snorted. Chiron glared at them.

"So anyway, you can draw names out of this hat. Whoever you draw first goes first. We can come along if you like."

"Yes please." Olivia said, reaching into the hat Annabeth held out before her.

She shuffled the papers around a little and grabbed one. The name on the piece of paper read, "Annabeth Chase".

"Okay so before we try this out, grab some supplies that you would need to figure this out. And Connor and Travis, get a spider that from your cabin. Be back in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later.

"Okay so now to figure out if you're a child of Athena is with the spiders. All of Athena's children are afraid of them so Connor and Travis have some spiders so we'll see what happens. Now I'm going to stay outside and watch from the window." Annabeth ran outside and gave a thumbs up from the window.

Connor and Travis opened the lid and a spider crawled out. Olivia watched it with interest as it crawled toward her. She let it crawl up her arm.

"Okay I'm not a child of Athena. Now here's the spider back."

Olivia let it crawl back into the bucket and Connor and Travis snapped the lid back on.

"Okay so since you aren't my sister let's try someone else. Here you go." Olivia into the hat and pulled out Will's name.

"Okay so since Apollo is the god of archery, music, and medicine, we're going to do all that outside."

They walked to the archery range and Will handed Olivia a bow and arrow.

"Okay so hold it like this, pull back the string, and let go of the arrow."

"Sounds simple enough."

Olivia positioned the bow and arrow and let it go. The arrow landed in the tree just above Leo's head.

"Okay so that won't work."

"Won't work! She almost took off my head."

"Come on it's not like I was aiming for you. And it's pretty funny."

"So play this guitar." Will said, handing her a guitar.

"This won't be hard at all considering I never played one."

Olivia strummed the guitar and a noise that sounded like a banshee issued forth from it. Olivia, in shock, dropped the guitar.

"I guess that rules out music. So medicine next?"

Will nodded and took two bottles out of his pocket.

"Figure out which one is poison and which one is medicine. They look exactly the same inside but there is one difference."

"I'm going to sit down in the shade for this." Olivia grabbed both bottles and sat down in the shade.

She opened both bottles and smelt both of them. She stared at both of them for a few minutes and handed one of the bottles back to Will.

"That one with the sweet smelling stuff is medicine. The nasty smelling stuff is posion."

"That is wrong, this is poison and that is medicine."

"Not a child of Apollo, I guess. Hand me the hat." Olivia reached into the hat and pulled out Frank's name.

"Since Clarisse and I are siblings and Reyna's mother is the goddess of war, we are doing as three."

"Let's go to the arena, runt."

"Okay so here's a sword. You're going to fight Frank."

"I don't fight girls!"

"Don't be gender racial. You are the least experienced between the three of us. Now fight her."

"Fine."

"Don't worry Frank, she could just be your sister. Then it wouldn't be so bad if you lost." Leo reassured.

Frank glared at Leo. Hazel kicked Leo in the knee. Leo hopped on his good foot.

Olivia held her sword in front of her. Frank aimed for her arm. Olivia got hit with the sword and a cut appeared. Olivia winced but still stood up. Frank aimed for her chest and Olivia deflected the blow. She threw Frank's sword off her chest. Frank quickly moved his sword and cut her wrist, causing her to drop her sword.

"Sorry but you could try hand-to-hand combat."

"I want to try, please."

"Okay so you can fight Frank again."

Olivia braced her feet and prepared as Frank charged at her. She ducked and tripped Frank who landed a few feet away from her. He stood up and Olivia punched him in the face. Frank tried to punch her but she moved around his fist and punched his chest. Frank aimed another punch at her and it ended up that he landed on the floor after Olivia flipped him. She stood up and helped Frank off the floor.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Clarisse asked.

"I grew up in a rough neighborhood so my mother taught me how to defend myself. It's come in handy."

"Well we won't rule out Ares yet. So you know what to do with this."

Olivia pulled out Dakota's name. Dakota sighed and handed her some strawberries. She looked at him, waiting for instructions.

"Okay so Demeter and Dionysus children can grow plants. Well Mr. D prefers grapes but because of the ban he grows strawberries. So if you can make this grow a little, then you could be one of the two."

Olivia nodded and looked at the strawberry plant. She touched one of the leaves and the plant turned black, crumbled, and died.

"No, things just die around me." Olivia said, reaching into the hat. She pulled out Connor and Travis's name.

"Try to steal Nico's wallet while we distract everyone." Connor whispered in her ear.

"Okay guys we have to go to the Big House to do this one. Let's move." Travis said. Connor pushed Olivia at the end of the line where Nico was.

Olivia reached into Nico's pocket and silently pulled out his wallet. She shoved it into her jacket pocket. When they arrived at the Big House, Olivia handed Nico's wallet to Travis. Travis held Nico's wallet in the air. Nico jumped out of his seat and tried to get his wallet back.

"Well she could be a child of Hermes. She stole this pretty well."

"Before you steal something else, try another person."

Olivia pulled out Lou Ellen. Lou Ellen made her try to take off Leo's nose which never happened. Olivia pulled out Riley's name.

"Okay so here's a case. Read it and tell me if the criminal deserves his punishment or does he need justice."

It took her fifteen minutes to read the story and figure out her decision.

"The criminal is guilty. He was able to get in the window easily."

"He is not guilty because mail does not deliver on Sundays."

Olivia groaned and put her head in her hands. Then she pulled Piper's name out of the hat.

"Let's have lunch before we try that." Piper said, seeing Olivia's frustration.

After lunch, Piper led Olivia and Hazel into the Aphrodite closet.

"Okay Olivia, try to put together an outfit for Hazel here."

"Yeah that won't go badly."

After a lot of searching, it ended up Hazel in a odd green-purple shirt and jeans.

"Yeah that turned out badly."

Olivia and Piper walked outside. Piper shook her head at the crowd.

"Well let's try someone else." Olivia pulled out Terry's name.

"To test your luck, try to win a card game against me."

After three card games later, Terry won all of them.

Olivia sighed and pulled out Jason's name.

"Okay so we are going to get you in the air and see how you do."

Jason helped Olivia get twenty feet in the air and once she was up, she screamed and fell. Everyone scrambled to catch her as Olivia fell and it ended up with Leo catching her. Olivia glared at him as he put her down.

"Okay here's the hat." Olivia pulled out Helen's name.

Helen handed her an old apple.

"If you can return this to it's ripeness them you could be a child of Hebe."

Olivia concentrated on the apple as she moved her hands over it. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, you aren't my sister."

Olivia sighed and reached into the hat. She pulled out Percy's name.

"Okay we are going to push you into the lake. If you can create an air bubble and come up dry, then you're my sister. If not, then I'll already be in there to help you out."

"Great, I could possibly die. Great way to celebrate finding my family."

"Percy wouldn't let you die." Annabeth said.

"Considering that I don't know any of you, that doesn't reassure me."

"Come on, Leo can push you in."

"So great, the guy who caught me is going to push me to my death. Ironic huh." Olivia said as she watched Percy jump in.

"Come on, just stand here and it's just one push."

Olivia stood at the end of the pier and looked into the water. She could barely make out Percy in the lake. She breathed in and out and gave Leo a thumbs up. Leo pushed her and she fell.

Olivia hit the lake's surface. She fell through the water fast, trying to push upward. Percy swam forward and caught her. He dragged her up to the surface. When they broke through the surface of the water, Percy laid her on the pier.

"Okay that didn't work. Will make sure she's still alive. We don't want a dead camper."

Will pressed down on Olivia's chest. Olivia coughed up some water.

"Never again." Olivia said, coughing.

"Yeah now here's the hat." Olivia picked Clovis's name out of the hat.

"I imagine that you would be in Hypnos if you can sleep almost always and that you don't want that."

Olivia shook her head and reached into the hat again. Butch's name came out.

"Try to make a rainbow."

Olivia tried but failed. She tiredly pulled out Leo's name from the bucket.

"The forges won't hold all of you guys so you guys can stay outside." Leo explained as they reached the forges.

Leo led Olivia down the path toward a sword that needed repairing.

"So you use the hammer to fix this sword."

"You know I hate that everyone expects me to know what I'm doing. Like Percy let me get pushed in without even showing me what to do."

"That's how we learn, through life experiences."

"Yeah everything my mother taught me would never have prepared me for this. Well everything except for fighting."

"So what's your story?"

"I lived in a rough neighborhood in Dallas. My mother had cancer since after I was born. She didn't tell me until two months ago when she learned that she was about to die. I got a job and tried to help pay for her surgery but we didn't get enough. She died a few weeks ago. I was staying with neighbors until Frank and Hazel got me."

"Did she mention anything about your father?"

"She did say one thing. She said that she was going to see him soon and she hoped that I could see him while I was alive. She was about to die so I didn't question it."

"I think I know who your father is but try to fix the sword. Well your mother must have been very pretty because you are beautiful."

"Don't flirt with me. I don't like you. You try too hard to get a girlfriend. I can tell. Now tell me who my father is."

"I can't be certain until he claims you. And fix the sword."

"I don't want to. Now tell me!"

Leo picked up the hammer and hit the sword . It stayed the same bent shape. He turned his hand to fire and held it near the sword. He then extinguished his hand and hit the sword again. The sword returned to it's original shape.

"What are you scared of fire?" Leo asked Olivia, who had a scared look on her face. She nodded her head.

"Okay so you aren't a child of Hephaestus. Let's go and you can pick someone else."

When they returned, Leo shook his head and everyone sighed.

Olivia reached into the hat and pulled out Nico's name.

"Okay so since Hazel and I are siblings, this is both of us. So are you angry?"

Olivia nodded.

"Concentrate on that anger and flick your wrists. Something will happen."

Olivia took a deep breath and flicked her wrists. The ground shook a little and a skeleton appeared out of the ground. Nico stopped it and it sunk back in the ground.

"Well done."

Olivia smiled and the conch blew for dinner. At dinner, Olivia sat at the Hermes table and a skeleton appeared over her head.

"Well here's a new camper, Olive Crane."

"Olivia Collins, daughter of Hades." Chiron corrected.

Olivia moved to sit by Nico.

"Well we're siblings I guess." Hazel said, breaking the silence.

"Yep. So which cabin are we?"

"The dark spooky one that looks like it should be up only at Halloween. Nico decorated."

"Oh that one. It looks nice in the day time."

"It has a dark side at night."

Olivia smiled. "As long as it has no water for me to drown in, I'm happy with it."

"No water anywhere. We get sick."

"Yeah, so we sing here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because we fight monsters and we can die any minute."

"Singing is okay. It's a time for family. Even dysfunctional families."

Hazel, Nico, and Olivia sat down on a small log together. Frank came up and sat near Hazel, causing Nico and Olivia to fall off the other end.

"What the Hades was that for?" Olivia asked Nico as they found another seat.

"You catch on fast. Frank and Hazel are dating."

"It was rude of him to push us off."

"Don't bother to fight him. His pride has already been hurt by you. Doesn't need anymore help."

"Why thank you. Learning how to fight was a good idea."

"Hey guys, can I sit here? I kinda got here late." Leo said, walking in. Olivia patted the spot next to her. Leo sat down and the Apollo kids started.

"This Land is Minos's Land, seriously?"

"Yeah these are original versions of the American classics. Apparently. We don't ask."

"I wonder why. Don't they know any modern songs?"

"They do, they just save them. That's why I try not to come late."

"Then why were you late today?"

" Harley tried to touch Festus again. Festus is my bronze dragon that I fixed my first time here."

"Festus means Happy in Latin. You fixed Happy the Dragon?"

"You bet!"

"You understand Latin. You're a Roman." Nico stated.

"Well what are you guys?"

"Greek but Hazel and Frank are Roman."

"Anyway this place is about making friends with each other. See like us."

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to be your friend."

"Don't worry about Leo. He always hits on girls."

"Not every girl, just ones out of my league and pretty."

"Yeah I'm thirteen and you're what, seventeen? Yeah call me never."

"Then friends?"

"No."

"Can't exactly call you an enemy so frienemies?"

"Frienemies." They shook hands on it.

"Great, so who's the Asian girl coming this way?"

"That's Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. Nico, move!"

"Meet you back at the cabin, I have to hide."

Olivia started to protest as Nico left but Leo clamped his hand over her mouth. Olivia bit down hard on his hand. Leo quickly removed his hand as Olivia looked at him with a look of pleasure on her face.

"Oh you must be the new kid. Have you seen your brother?"

"Um nope, haven't seen him since dinner."

"Tell me if you have." Drew said with a voice that sounded enchanting to Olivia. Olivia looked over at Leo who was struggling to not reveal where Nico was.

"I told you I haven't. If you don't trust me, then too bad for you." Olivia said, desperate to keep Nico's location safe.

"Something tells me you're lying."

"Well when I lie, you'll turn pretty."

Drew looked shocked. "Just because you're Hades's daughter, doesn't mean you own this place. Your father doesn't even have a throne."

Olivia slapped her. "I am Pluto's daughter. And I know he's not the most powerful god ever but he does have an influence over death. And insult my father again, I will fight back with something harder than a slap."

Drew walked away in a huff. Olivia snapped her fingers in front of Leo's face who woke with a start.

"What happened?"

"I just slapped Drew after she insulted my father."

"Slapping Drew on your first day, who would have thought. Well Drew likes your brother but your brother hates her. He's done everything to keep away from her. Imagine that she won't like him now after that."

"Well I've done him a huge favor then. Look it's time for bed. Night Valdez."

"Wait why Valdez?"

"We aren't on first name terms already. Good night."

Olivia walked back to Hades's cabin. Nico was inside, getting ready for bed.

"Hey so how was meeting Drew?"

"Well I slapped her after she insulted our father so I don't think she'll chase after you again."

"Yes! Thanks Livy! You're the best sister ever!" Nico yelled and hugged her, which scared Olivia.

"Yeah don't call me Livy. I hate that name." Olivia said, patting Nico's back awkwardly.

"Okay. Here packages came for us."

Olivia teared open the small package. Inside was a letter, an anklet, and a pen with a click top. Olivia opened the letter:

Dear Olivia,

I'm proud that you aren't ashamed of your father. Thank you for standing up for me. This is my gift(s) for you. The pen is a sword, just click it. The anklet saves your energy when you shadow-travel or call your servants until it doesn't wear you out. Nico will teach you how to shadow-travel. Consider the gifts thirteen years worth of presents. Good luck daughter. I'm proud of all of you.

Your father, Pluto.

Olivia smiled and clipped on the anklet as Hazel came in.

'You know I'm glad that I'm here now.' Olivia thought just before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Mild swearing and mention of periods.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>K is for Kiss<p>

_It's Christmas time in the city._

"I like all this snow!" Olivia laughed as she and Leo walked through New York for Christmas supplies.

"I don't, it's too cold. Anyway aren't you nervous? We have to tell the others that we've been engaged for four months."

"I'm surprised that we've kept it that long. Anyway they'll understand why we've kept it from them so long. So you know the plan?"

"Yeah we ignore each other. Best idea ever."

"Thanks Fire boy."

"Welcome Ice girl."

"Anyway, we have to go back home."

At the party

"Hello Olivia. Hello Leo. How are you both?"

"Fine Annabeth." Leo said, as he and Percy left.

"Great, how have you and my favorite cousin ever been? I like your dress, brings out your eyes." Olivia chatted, hanging up her coat.

"We've been fine, tired with Fred turning one but no one's hurt."

"Glad to hear it, wouldn't want anything to happen to my family. Did you guys find a babysitter?"

"No, we had to bring him."

"Good, I want to see my nephew again. I have his birthday/Christmas present since I couldn't come in June."

A little kid with blonde hair and sea green eyes and wearing a tuxedo, came running toward Olivia, shouting "Aunt Livy!"

"Hello Fred! You look smart in that outfit."

"You look pretty, Aunt Livy."

"Thank you Fred. Hey I have your birthday present that I keep forgetting and Christmas

present."

"Thank you!" Fred said as Olivia handed him the presents. He took off to find his dad.

Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Julie, and Reyna in groups after that. Olivia slid away after she said hello to them. She came across Percy and Leo in the kitchen.

"Percy, I haven't seen you since New Years'! You look great. Did Annabeth wrestle you into it?"

"Thanks Olivia. Yes and nice dress." Percy smirked.

Olivia looked down. She was wearing a short green dress and black flats, showing her height of 5'5.

"Thanks don't enjoy the feel of it though. Hello Leo, how have you been?"

"Fine Olivia. You?"

"Great, now I'm just going to bring these out so excuse me."

Olivia took the plate of meat outside and set it on the table. Leo walked up behind her and whispered in her ear as he reached to get a piece of shrimp.

"I can't believe no one noticed our rings yet."

Olivia looked down at her single diamond ring.

"Well Piper will notice it if I move my hand too much. I'll try to flash it more. You try to use your left hand as much as possible."

Leo nodded and popped the shrimp in his mouth. Olivia went over to talk to Julie, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel.

"Hey guys, do you like the party so far?"

"Great, but when did you move?"

"A few months ago, I payed off my little apartment and moved here."

"What's on your hand?" Piper asked, taking her left hand.

"You're engaged?" Hazel yelled.

"Yeah I meant to tell you but I was going to save it for a surprise."

"I'm surprised all right. Who is he?"

"Wait a minute. I want to announce that dinner's ready. And I'll tell you in a minute."

"Excuse me everyone, it's time for dinner. Everyone go to the dinning room."

As soon as everyone sat down, Olivia stood up.

"Well I'm glad you all are in good health and condition. I kept this secret for four months from all of you. I'm engaged." Everyone started clapping.

"Thank you but I'm not telling you who I'm marrying until the end of the party. That's when you get the invites. But enough of that, let's eat!" Olivia sat down and everyone started to eat.

"Come on Olivia, tell us who it is." Hazel begged.

Olivia shook her head and continued to eat.

Soon after the end came to a close. Leo walked up behind Olivia.

"Time for the grand finale?"

Olivia nodded. Leo brought out some mistletoe and held it over her head.

"Classy Valdez, really classy."

"Well charm is my style." he said, leaning in to kiss her. Olivia kissed back and they stood there like that until they heard coughing behind them. They turned around and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Well I guess that it's time for you guys to meet my fiancé. Guys, here's the man I'm marrying."

"You're marrying Leo!" everyone yelled.

"Yep, jeez guys you act like we're insane."

"Maybe it's because you guys fight a lot."

"Well look at Annabeth and Percy, they fought and now they're married and have a kid."

"He does have a good point."

"Thank you."

"What did Dad say about it?"

"He was okay about it."

"Hephaestus?"

"Great about it. That's why we're living here."

"So when's the wedding?"

"Well Pipes, here's the invite." Leo said, handing her the silver invitation.

"We invite you to come celebrate the wedding of Olivia Collins and Leo Valdez. Saturday March 28, 2026. Well how much have you guys done?"

"We planned a date for the damn thing. Isn't that enough?"

"Well we haven't fully discussed the whole thing. We rather have a simple wedding. Nothing too big."

"Well we all have to meet up to discuss that."

Leo groaned. "Livy, I told you that we shouldn't have told them."

Olivia pushed him, "I would like to tell my family that I'm marrying, Leo."

"Yeah I would like to know who my little sister's marrying." Nico said.

"Aww Nicky, you don't think I can kick Leo's ass. That's nice." Olivia said ruffling his hair.

"Don't do that! I spent a lot of time on that."

"Running a brush through your hair is a lot of time? Everyone meet my lazy brother."

"You are so nice."

"You are lucky to have such a nice sister like Haz and I."

"I know really Nico, you should be thanking us for all the things you've learned these past few years."

"Yeah knowing you never mess with a girl when she's on her period is an important life lesson."

"It is, you now know that if you mess with a girl during her period then several new cuts will appear."

"Yeah this one on my neck was from Olivia and these on my arm were from Hazel."

"Hey if we died, then you can remember us."

"Yeah us on our time of month is a great memory."

"Yep!"

"How did we get from a wedding to periods?"

"Who knows, this sounds like when we got together at Christmas, awkward and embarrassing. I think Nico asked about periods one year."

"I was fifteen, I didn't know!"

"And you're ninety something now. When you turn eighty, you'll be like 140."

"Gods you two are weird."

"And which one of us is married, about to be married, and is still single."

"Hazel does have a good point. Both of them are so weird yet they're engaged/married."

"I appreciate my weirdness! It makes me unique."

And that's how their Christmas went.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, last one of the day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>L is for Laugh<p>

Leo was on his knees in front of me.

"What makes him laugh?"

"Leo, why do you want him to laugh?"

"Let's say I made a bet with Travis and Connor saying that if I made him laugh then ten dramachas for me. Please Livy?"

"I swear to Olympus if you hurt him, I will castrate you. Anyway he's just like Nico, it's impossible to make him laugh."

We looked at our 1 year old son who was in his high chair staring at us.

"What makes you say Nick is like Nico?"

"The fact that we named him after Nico may help. And that he hardly smiles and never laughs."

"Come on Liv, he has to laugh. Look at us, we laugh tons."

"That's why Hazel calls us children."

"Hazel, smazel. This is our life we're talking about. Now let's make Nick laugh!"

Leo picked up our son and handed him to me. As I rocked Nick back and forth, I could see the resemblance between my son and my brother. Nick had the same color black hair and the same solemn face as Nico. The only differences were that he had some curly hair like Leo and my green eyes.

"Hey Leo, I just thought of something to make him laugh."

I got the phone and called Nico.

"Liv, what do you want?"

"Hey I had to call. Um your nephew wants to see you."

"Fine let me get dressed."

"Nice to know Nico. But hurry, he's getting impatient." I looked at Nick who wasn't impatient at all.

"Let me hear him."

"Just a sec, Leo's got him." I put down the phone and whispered to Nick.

"Nick, if you sound impatient for

Mommy then I will be so grateful."

Nick started to fuss just after I said that. I smiled and held the phone near him.

"Nico please hurry!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Leo, I love our wonderful child!"

Nico appeared in the living room.

"Okay Liv, I'm here. So how have you been?"

"Great, here's Nick."

I handed Nico Nick. Nico put Nick on his knee and let him ride it.

"Doesn't he look almost like you? It's amazing."

"Yeah and why do you want me?"

"Okay so Leo made a bet with Travis and Connor, saying if he could make Nick laugh then he wins. So I figured if we could figure out what makes you laugh then we can make him laugh."

"No way, I am not helping you."

"I have the picture."

"Hazel said she threw it away."

"No we both have a copy of it just in case. Now help us."

"Fine. Only because you have the picture."

"Thanks big brother! You're the best!"

Nico said some words that shouldn't be said near a baby. I took Nick away from Nico and covered his ears.

"Shut the Hades up. You idiot!" I yelled.

"Livi, I don't think the people five blocks away heard you. Hey Nico."

"Hey Leo. So let me think."

"That will take an hour. You know the two biggest idiots I know are currently in this room."

"That is offensive to idiots everywhere."

"You're married to an idiot though."

"That's why I'm hoping Nick has my brain."

"What brain?"

"Mine, duh."

"I thought of it!" Nico said.

"Wow. I gave you another ten minutes. Anyway what have you got?"

Nico whispered something in my ear. I smiled and went to the bathroom. I grabbed some boxes under the sink.

I come out looking panicked.

"Leo, I have something to tell you."

"What Olivia?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered in his ear.

Leo fainted right there. Nico, Nick, and I were laughing hard.

"W-well Liv. That was hilarious. I'm glad I got it on camera."

"I'm glad I'm not pregnant."

"I hope you aren't!"

"So it will probably take an hour for him to recover, that's how long it took him last time. Hand me the camera."

Nico handed the small camera to Olivia. Olivia pointed it at her.

"Thanks Travis and Connor for this but no more betting or Katie and Lou Ellen will hear about it. And you owe us ten dramachas. Send by your father's post please. Thanks and visit soon!"

I pointed the camera at Nick.

"Nick what do you say to Travis and Connor?"

"Twanks for Daddy dying!"

"Nick Harley Valdez, your father is not dead! He fainted!"

"Sworry Mommy."

"That's okay Nick. Say bye to Travis and Connor."

"Bye Twavis and Connor."

"Say bye Nico."

"Bye Nico."

"You know what I mean."

"Bye guys."

I closed the camera and put it on the table. Nick climbed down from Nico's lap and ran over to me.

"You know Nico, we should do this more often." I said, hugging Nick.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>


End file.
